Desilusión
by Yellow Bow
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Renesmee, con el paso de los años, ya no sintiera nada especial por Jacob? ¿Que hara él sin su impronta? Nessie se encontrara con alguien especial, alguien.... como ella.
1. Chapter 1 Vida Nueva

Hola! Este es mi primer Fanfic asi que espero que les guste. Solo que el primer capitulo es un poco corto, aun asi, tambien espero sus Reviews. Disfruten.

Capitulo 1: _Vida Nueva_

**Jacob's POV**

…El corazón de Bella ya había dejado de latir y lo único que la había salvado de una muerte segura fue convertirla en una de ellos. No sabia como vivir sin mi otra mitad, ella era mi todo.

[…]

Ya no flotaba a la deriva. Un nuevo cordel me ataba a mi posición. Y no solo uno, sino un millón, y no eran cordeles, sino cables de acero. Sí, un millón de cables de acero me fijaban al mismísimo centro del universo.

Ahora podía ver perfectamente como el mundo entero giraba en torno de ese punto. Nunca antes había visto la simetría del universo, pero ahora me parecía evidente. La gravedad de la Tierra ya no me ataba al suelo que pisaba. Lo que ahora hacia que tuviera los pies en el suelo era la niñita que estaba en brazos de la vampira rubia.

Renesmee.

**Rosalie's POV**

Yo tenía a mi sobrina en brazos, había pasado más o menos un mes desde que Bella trajo al mundo a Renesmee, yo anhelaba tener un hijo pero por más que quisiera, eso era imposible.

Noté que la niña ya no me prestaba atención y me di cuenta de que su mirada se dirigía al lobo detestable que se encontraba a escasos pasos de mi, y no era una mirada cualquiera, era más bien una mirada llena de curiosidad, ternura y hasta parecía como si se hubiera enamorado del chico. Me confundí mucho y, sabiendo que nos podía entender pero no hablar muy bien, aproveché y le dije:

-Renesmee, linda, ¿estás bien?

Ni siquiera me volteó a ver, parecía estar atada a la mirada de Jacob. Me levanté del sofá y me fui al piso de arriba. Cuando subía las escaleras, Jacob iba pisándome los talones hasta mi habitación, dejé a la niña en su cuna y regresé a la puerta. Jacob seguía ahí parado.

-¿Y ahora que quieres perrito?– Le dije molesta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Musitó Jacob sin apartar sus ojos de mi sobrina.

-No, nunca te dejaría pasar y además estoy ocupada.-

-Entonces déjame cargar a Nessie.-

-¿Ya olvidaste que Bella odia que la llamen Nessie, en especial tú?- Aquello ya me estaba colmando la paciencia.

-Lo siento, quise decir, Re-nes-mee.- Lo deletreó como si fuera un niño de kínder.

-Voy a pasearla y a jugar un rato con ella, y necesito privacidad; además, ya hace casi un mes si no es que más tiempo desde que nació y no te quieres apartar de ella ni tampoco nos explicas porque. Sería bueno si empezaras con eso en lugar de acosar a la niña.- Le dije muy molesta.

-No puedo decírtelo solamente a ti, es… es algo entre los quiletes que probablemente no entenderías rubiecita.- Me dijo eso muy serio viéndome ahora a mí, después hizo una pausa y agregó: -¡Y no la acoso!- Aquello me causó mucha gracia pero solo me limité a medio sonreir.

-No me importa lobito, yo, más bien, TODOS queremos saber el porque de ese comportamiento tan estúpido.- Hice ademan cuando dije todos para que se diera cuenta.

-Esta bien, voy a hablarle a Sam sobre esto y vendré mañana temprano. Diles a todos que se reúnan mañana en la sala y les diré.- Dejó de mirarme y se inclinó un poco a la derecha para ver a Renesmee, quien ya estaba parada en su cuna saltando levemente con una sonrisa en su carita. –Adiós Nessie, perdón, Renesmee!.

-Allosh Deik*!.- Dijo Renesmee intentando decirlo bien.

En cuanto la niña terminó de decir eso, Jacob le lanzó un beso y salió como un bólido. Ël había estado haciendo eso desde el nacimiento de Renesmee; nos seguía a donde fueramos si es que estábamos con ella y no soportaba alejársele mucho tiempo. Eso era un tanto extraño y molesto a la vez.

Despues de eso, bajé a la cocina donde se encontraban casi todos; Esme limpiaba las ventanas, Emmett leía un comic y Alice estaba tirada en el suelo limpiando una pequeña alacena. En la sala estaban Edward y Bella quienes estaban sentados en el sofá juntos viendo televisión. Jasper estaba afuera con Carlisle charlando no se de que. Me paré entre la cocina y la sala, y hable fuerte y claro:

-Escúchenme todos, tengo que hablarles de algo.- Terminé de pronunciar esas palabras y todos ya estaban en la cocina, asi que seguí hablando. -¿Recuerdan el comportamiento de Jacob hacia Renesmee?- Hice una pausa y ví como todos asentían. –Bueno, pues me dijo que mañana temprano vendría para decirnos porque de una buena vez. Asi que tienen que estar en la sala en cuanto salga el sol. ¿De acuerdo?.

Todos decían cosas como: Claro, si, okay, bien, de acuerdo, si. Terminé de hablar y subí de nuevo para estar con Renesmee y más tarde pasaría una noche esplendida con "mi osito".

Pasaron horas, y horas, y horas, hasta que amaneció. Todos estábamos muy ansiosos, en especial Bella y Edward. Eran las 6:07 am y Jacob aún no llegaba. 6:13. 6:19. Jacob llegó a las 6:30 am, ni un minuto más. Entro por la puerta aún en fase de licántropo y fue directo a Renesmee; ella acarició su pelaje y Jacob la miraba encantado. Después, salió de la fase y comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, ya se que todos se mueren por saber lo que pasa conmigo, claro que no se mueren por que ustedes son vampiros y los vampiros ya… De acuerdo lo siento, solo era broma. Okay, he estado así con Renesmee porque…


	2. Chapter 2 Cruda Verdad

Capitulo 1: _Cruda Verdad_

**Bella's POV**

-¿¡Como pudo haber hecho eso!? ¡¡¡¿Cómo?!!! Edward, esto no está bien, esto es.. es tan, ugh, ni siquiera tengo palabras para eso. Estoy muy molesta con él, ese traicionero.. ¡¡¡¿PORQUE A ELLA?!!! ¡A NUESTRA HIJA!. Aun no puedo creerlo.-

-Bella, amor, cálmate mi vida, yo también estoy muy molesto con Jacob, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de matarlo de una vez por todas, pero tranquilízate, ya verás que pronto se le pasará.- Eso me tranquilizó solo un poco, después siguió y me dijo: -Eso espero-

Puedo recordar muy bien lo que Jacob nos había dicho más temprano, lo recordaba como si estuviera viendo una película; una y otra vez.

- …Bien, ya se que todos se mueren por saber lo que pasa conmigo, claro que no se mueren por que ustedes son vampiros y los vampiros ya… De acuerdo lo siento, solo era broma. Okay, he estado así con Renesmee porque… Yo, impronté en ella…

En ese momento todos nos quedamos congelados; no podíamos hablar ni movernos. Yo me quedé boquiabierta y sentí que me iba a desmayar. Pasaron unos segundos cuando sentí que la respiración de Edward se aceleró y volteé a verlo. Su rostro era inexpresivo pero pude encontrar una pequeña pizca de coraje y rabia en él. Cuando me di cuenta, Edward ya estaba encima de Jacob e intentaba morderlo. Todos habían ido a extraer a mi marido de Jacob, todos menos yo. No sabía cómo enfrentar esta situación. Era inhumana para mí. Como, mi mejor amigo, pudo improntar en MI hija.

-¿¡Como pudo haber hecho eso!? ¡¡¡¿Cómo?!!! Edward, esto no está bien, esto es.. es tan, ugh, ni siquiera tengo palabras para eso. Estoy muy molesta con él, ese traicionero.. Aun no puedo creerlo.-

-Bella, amor, cálmate mi vida, yo también estoy muy molesto con Jacob, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de matarlo de una vez por todas, pero tranquilízate.

Después de que tuve la sensación de morir hipotéticamente, di un paso atrás, di media vuelta y me eche a correr. Yo quería estar sola, quería pensar todo lo que había pasado. Aun, después de unos cuantos minutos, no lograba comprender nada. Jacob siempre había sido mi mejor amigo, y, un tiempo, sentí que me había enamorado de él, solamente cuando Edward se fue. Aun me dolía mucho recordar esos horrible días. Jacob siempre decía que yo era lo único que quería y que solo quería estar conmigo. Que yo era su otra mitad. Eso no me molestaba ahora. No podía afrontar esta situación, y cuando me di cuenta de que no podía seguir corriendo, me detuve en seco y me senté en una roca que encontré.

No quería ver a nadie, mucho menos a Jacob. Lo único que quería era tomar a mi hija e irme lejos. Muy lejos donde nadie pudiera encontrarnos.

Me mantuve muy quieta pensando y pensando, hasta que escuche un ruido, "Será Edward" pensé. Vi una sombra negra y supe que no era mi esposo. Me adentre entre un árbol muy grande y un par de rocas. Vi salir de unos arbustos a un chico. Al parecer era un muchacho que aparentaba unos 14 años más o menos, pero no era normal. Él era hermoso pero no olía como humano, más bien, como Nessie. El color de su cabello era idéntico al mío solo que un poco más claro y le llegaba hasta los oídos. Tenía ojos azul cielo y era alto. No hice nada. Solo estaba observándolo. El chico escucho un ruido y se fue trotando. Me quede sentada unos minutos pues estaba muy cómoda ahí. Después, todo lo vi de color negro.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y aun seguía entre el árbol y las piedras. No pude hacer nada más que levantarme muy rápido y vi mis manos. Iguales. No tenía nada extraño en mi aspecto, puesto que seguía siendo vampiro. Pero no lograba comprender como fue que me quede dormida. Eso era imposible en un vampiro. Dejo de importarme pero iba a contárselo a Carlisle en cuanto lo viera.

Vi como se acercaba Edward a lo lejos, no venía con prisa, pero si se veía apurado por llegar a donde yo estaba.

-Bella, Bella, ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirnos nada? Estuvimos buscándote sin rumbo por casi todo el bosque.- Se veía muy preocupado y cuando terminó de hablar, me abrazó.

-Si, estoy bien, es solo que.. quiera estar sola. Es que no se como pudo hacerlo. Me siento muy extraña y también lo quiero asesinar aunque no tengo el valor suficiente como para hacerlo.

-No te preocupes Bella, vamos a arreglarlo después, te lo prometo amor. Yo tampoco pude contenerme por más que quise, y como viste, me le abalance, y si no hubiera sido por todos, lo hubiera matado.

-Pues lo hubieras hecho.- Estaba muy molesta y eso se lo dije de mala gana.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no escuchaste la breve explicación de ese estúpido. Dijo que los licántropos improntaban de manera involuntaria, no importa la edad de sus improntas y que ellos las esperan si son pequeñas, porque parece ser que las improntas también se enamoran del licántropo.- Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es peor! ¿¡Renesmee se enamorará de ese infeliz también!? ¡NO! ¡No puede! ¡Edward has algo!.- Sentí algo correr por mis mejillas, me aparte un poco de Edward y toque mis mejillas. Vi mis dedos y era agua. Estaba llorando, pero eso era imposible ya que yo era un vampiro. –Edward, ¿por.. por.. que estoy llo-llorando?

-Dios mio, yo no lo se. Corre, no perdamos tiempo. Vamos con Carlisle.

Me tomó de la mano y corrimos a más no poder. Tardamos en llegar a casa solamente como 7 segundos. Todos estaban en sala, al parecer, esperándome. Porque pude verles a todos una cara de ansiedad. Cuando entramos, todos se levantaron rápidamente, pero Edward no dejo decir ni pio a nadie por que comenzó a hablar.

-Carlisle, mira a Bella. ¡Está llorando! Y no sabemos porque.

-Ven Bella, déjame verte.- Caminé de prisa hacia a Carlisle y mientras él me examinaba, Edward seguía hablando como loco.

-La encontré parada junto a un árbol, parecía asustada. Comenzamos a hablar de lo que había pasado y ella se molesto mucho, y de la nada comenzó a llorar. ¿Pero cómo?

Carlisle seguía viéndome la cara y mis manos. No pude ver ninguna expresión en su cara así que suspire cuando me dijo que ya había terminado.

-Qué extraño y sorprendente a la vez. En todos mis siglos de experiencia vampírica nunca había visto nada como esto. No sé cómo. Aunque tengo dos metáforas. La primera: Algún síntoma extraño de que tal vez tu transformación no se completó. Y la segunda: Un nuevo y exótico don.

En cuanto dijo "don" todos se helaron, casi igual que cuando Jacob estaba aquí. Pude imaginarme ese "don" en mí. Podría ser humana y vampira cuando quisiera. Eso sonaba bien. Pero de pronto recordé a Jacob.

-¿Y Jacob? ¿Dónde está? ¿No estará con mi hija cierto?.- Dije viendo a todos como loca.

-Tranquila Bella, la subí a tu habitación en cuanto se durmió. Esmee está con ella.- Dijo Rosalie desde la esquina de la cocina.

-Bien, me siento mejor, pero aun no me han dicho a donde fue Jacob.

Esta vez Emmett fue el que hablo por todos.

-Lo echamos en cuanto terminó de hablar, no quería irse pero lo forcé.- Pude notar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Emmett, sabia cuanto le gustaba usar su fuerza bruta en cualquier ocasión.

-Gracias. Y… ¿Qué crees que pueda ser Carlisle? ¿Cómo se puede saber con exactitud?

-Pues la única manera de saberlo es consultar a los Volturi o a un vampiro anciano que vive en Marruecos. Personalmente pienso que lo mejor sería ir a Marruecos, ¿Qué dicen?

Todos asintieron y yo también. Quería saber ansiosamente porque me pasaba eso y también era una buena manera de alejar a Renesmee de Jacob por al menos un mes. Eso me gustaba mucho y era la principal razón por la que no me opuse.

-Bueno, entonces mañana iré a comprar los pasajes y pienso que nos iremos el.. –

-7 de Junio- Completó Alice.

-Gracias Alice querida. Entonces, todos por favor suban a empacar sus cosas.-

Todos subimos a nuestras habitaciones, ya no dormíamos separados como antes, ahora dormíamos como parejas: Rosalie y Emmett; Alice y Jasper; y Edward, Renesmee y yo juntos. Carlisle y Esmee ya dormían juntos. Hipotéticamente "dormíamos" puesto que tampoco podíamos hacerlo.

Antes de comenzar a empacar mis cosas, fui directo a mi hija y la cargué.

-Renesmee, querida, ¿adivina que? –

-¿Qué mamita?

-Nos iremos un tiempo de aquí, serán como vacaciones. ¿Estas emocionada hija?

-Shi mami!

-Bueno, a empacar!


	3. Chapter 3 Problemas

Capitulo 3: _Problemas_

**Edward's POV**

Despues de que llevé a mi Bella de vuelta a casa para que Carlisle la examinara, se decidió que iríamos a Marruecos a visitar al viejo amigo de Carlisle, si bien recordaba, su nombre era John. Él era un vampiro especialista en todo tipo de problemas vampíricos. Mañana temprano Carlisle iría a la agencia de viajes a ver los horarios para ir a Marruecos, saldríamos a más tardar la próxima semana, así que teníamos que comenzar a empacar por si olvidábamos algo para ir a comprarlo antes de viajar.

Subí las escaleras despacio porque sabía que mi hija ya estaba dormida y no quería despertarla. Cuando llegué a nuestra habitación, me encontré con Bella observando profundamente a Renesmee. Bella tenia una mirada muy pacifica y de madre amorosa. Por lo que me quedé en el marco de la puerta un rato viéndolas a ambas. Pasaron unos minutos y me acerqué a ella.

-Se ven tan linda cuando duerme, ¿no crees?- Le susurré en el oído.

-Sí, es un amor.- Me contesto Bella con su voz cantarina.

-¿Por qué no la dejamos sola para no interrumpir sus sueños? Vayamos a su habitación si quieres.

-Bueno- Después de decir eso, arropó a Renesmee con su cobija y le colocó su osito de peluche a un lado.

Salimos de la habitación y cerramos la puerta. Pude escuchar en el piso de abajo a Esmee y Carlisle riéndose en la cocina, y a Emmett murmurando algo acerca de limpiar las ventanas y las moscas. Sentí los pensamientos de Alice sobre ropa y zapatos. Recordé que Rosalie y ella habían ido al centro comercial y se habían llevado a Jasper de anzuelo para cargar todo lo que compraran.

-¿Qué quieres hacer esta magnífica noche amor?- Le dije a Bella en el momento en que la acercaba a mí y le tomaba la cintura.

-No lo se Edward. Cualquier cosa esta bien mientras esté contigo.- Me encantó oir eso.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo nocturno por el bosque? ¿O prefieres algo menos salvaje?-

-No, no. La caminata está bien.-

-Bueno, entonces vamos.- La tomé de la mano y le besé tiernamente los labios.

Avisé a Esmee de nuestra caminata y nos dijo que las puertas de la casa se cerraban a la 1 am, nos reímos y le dije que si tardábamos más iríamos a la cabaña que estaba un poco más lejos. Asintió y volteé a ver a Emmett quien había dicho "Diviértanse tigre!" con una expresión divertida en su cara. Me reí al igual que Esmee y Bella y nos fuimos.

-¿En qué piensas Bella?- Le pregunte viéndola a los ojos pues ya tenía tiempo sin hablar.

-En muchas cosas. En mi hija..

-Querrás decir nuestra hija- La interrumpí.

-Sí, también pensaba en lo del viaje, en lo feliz que me siento por estar contigo, y en mi absurdo problema.

-¿Absurdo?- No entendí porque había dicho eso.

-Sí, es que no logro entender ni un poco porque me pasa esto, y porque a mí. Todo lo extraño siempre me sucede.

-¿Acaso yo soy extraño? ¿Te arrepientes de haberme conocido?

-No no no! Por Dios No! Edward como se te ocurre! Claro que no!- Me dijo muy asustada.

-Era un chiste amor. Tranquila.

-Bien, oye, no te ofendas pero, ¿no te has cansado ya de caminar? Yo ya estoy un poco aburrida.- Terminó de articular eso y enseguida añadió -Pero si quieres seguir caminando, por mi está bien.

-No, de hecho, ya me aburrí de esto. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la cabaña y nos divertimos un rato?- Le dije esto con mi "voz sensual" lentamente.

-Eh.. Cla-claro.. Como qui-quieras amor.- Su tono de voz me hizo reir levemente.

-Bueno, vamos.

Llegamos a la cabañita que Esmee y Carlisle nos habían dado apenas cuando Bella ya había dado a luz a Renesmee, según ellos, era para darnos "privacidad". En cuanto llegamos, Bella fue corriendo al baño a "darse una ducha" y mientras yo prendí la chimenea y puse unas cuantas velas aromáticas. Acomodé la cama, le coloqué sabanas rojas y alrededor lancé pétalos de rosas. Retiré mi ropa y me metí a la cama.

Bella salió segundos más tarde. Estaba más hermosa que de costumbre, con un babydoll diminuto y el cabello suelto.

-Wow- Fue lo único que pude decir.

-Lo se. Aunque creo que es demasiado. Es de Alice, así que supongo que debería quemarlo.

-No no no. Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias- Me dijo con una sonrisa "malvada".

-Ven acá linda.

Bella vino directo a mí y pasamos una de las mejores noches de toda nuestra eternidad.

Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana y estábamos acostados en la cama. La cabeza de Bella se encontraba arriba de mi pecho, al parecer era su lugar favorito.

-¿Bella?

-¿Si Edward?

-¿Por qué me escogiste a mí y no a un humano? ¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí?

Bella levantó su cabeza y se apoyo en sus brazos para verme. Tenía una expresión confusa y de duda.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Edward?- Me dijo viéndome profundamente a los ojos.

-No lo sé. Es solo que… -suspiré- a veces quisiera saberlo. Porque te enamoraste de mí y no de otro.

-Edward, si en verdad quieres saberlo, te lo diré. Me enamoré de ti porque tu… tu te veías diferente a los demás chicos. No por el aspecto. Si no por lo que eras por dentro. No me mirabas como un premio, no como los otros. Al primer momento en que te vi en el instituto, sentí una conexión. No supe porque con exactitud. Y pues, cuando comenzamos a hablar en clases, sentí que teníamos muchísimo en común.

-Yo también sentí la conexión. Sentí casi lo mismo que tu sentiste por mí.- Terminé de decir eso y le di un beso en los labios. –Te amo Bella, mi Bella.-

-También te amo, y mucho.-

Pasamos pocos minutos besándonos cuando Bella habló.

-Oye, creo que Renesmee está por despertarse. Deberíamos ir allá a verla.

-Bueno, entonces hay que cambiarnos e ir.

Nos levantamos y fuimos al armario. Había más ropa de Bella que mía, todo por culpa de Alice y su nueva política de ropa: "Las chicas sólo podrán usar cualquier prenda una sola vez y los chicos hasta tres veces, no más, no menos."

Bella eligió un vestido ampón blanco con encajes azul claro y unas zapatillas no muy altas. Yo tomé un par de pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa azul de mangas de tres cuartos y unos tenis negros. Bella tardó más en maquillarse que en lo que duramos para encontrar la ropa y vestirnos. Justo cuando terminó, nos tomamos de la mano y salimos.

Llegamos a casa en muy poco tiempo y para nuestra suerte, Emmett estaba en el sofá junto a Rosalie viendo la televisión. Nos vió entrar y dijo:

-Ya llegó la feliz pareja! ¿A qué jugaron anoche?- Y se rió

-No seas tonto Emmett, déjalos en paz. ¿Acaso te gustaría que él te cuestionara cuando pasemos una noche juntos? ¿A qué no?

Emmett no dijo nada pero murmuró: -Touché-

Esmee estaba lavando platos y escuché a Carlisle hablando por teléfono. Jasper estaba dándoles agua a las plantas del jardín y Alice estaba vistiendo arriba a Renesmee.

-¿Dónde están Alice y Renesmee?-

-Alice está cambiando a Renesmee. Tu hija le dijo a Alice que se quería parecer a su mamá, y Alice está haciendo todo lo que puede. Hasta me preguntó si la podía maquillar pero le dije que no, ya que es muy pequeña.- Le dijo Esmee a Bella.

-Oh, que ternura! Creo que iré a ver a mi nenita.- Dijo eso y salió disparada al piso de arriba.

Fui a la cocina y le di un beso en la mejilla a "mi madre" y le dije:

-Oye mamá, ¿qué Carlisle no iba a ir a la agencia de viajes para ver los horarios?

-Si fue cielo, pero regresó por que dijo que había muchas personas y no podía hablar con nadie debido al mar de personas que había. Ahora esta charlando con un amigo suyo a ver si puede conseguir los boletos.

-Oh, bueno entonces iré arriba a ver a mi hija.

Dejé de hablar con Esmee y subí las escaleras despacio. No tenía prisa. Subí y encontré a mis chicas en la habitación de Alice. Me recargué en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Quién es esa niña tan preciosa?

-Choi yo papito! Deneshme!*- Me dijo con tanta ternura que fui a darle un beso. La cargué y le di vueltas. Eso la hacia reír y me encantaba verla hacerlo. La bajé después de que llegó Alice y empezaron a "maquillarla".

Justo antes de terminar con Renesmee, se abrió la puerta y escuché una voz.

-Quédense aquí y no se muevan- Les dije a las tres. –Eso te incluye Alice.- Esta hizo pucheros pero obedeció.

Bajé las escaleras rápido. Me paré a unos pasos de la puerta y ví a Jacob.

-¿Está Renesmee?- Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-No queremos verte por aquí Jacob. Hasta aquí llego nuestro pacto. Tienes que irte ya.- Aun seguía muy molesto por lo que nos había dicho la otra noche. –Vete.

-El tratado no es válido cuando hay una impronta. Así que no. No me iré.

-Jacob, no puedes ver a mi hija. No te lo vamos a permitir, ya vete acostumbrando.

Le hablé a Emmett con la mirada y le susurré de manera en que Jacob no me pudiera escuchar: "Sácalo de aquí de cualquier forma. Diviértete."

-Jacob, amigo, tienes que irte, perdón pero la función ya acabo.-

Emmett jaló a Jacob hacia la puerta y lo empujó hacia afuera. Jacob entró tan rápido como vio a Renesmee. Ella iba bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que podía y detrás de ella, Alice y Bella hacían lo que podían por atraparla. Pero Renesmee era muy escurridiza. Igual que Alice.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que les dije?

-Perdona Edward, es que en cuanto bajaste Renesmee dijo que quería ir contigo y cuando escuchó la voz de Jacob salió de la habitación.- Dijo Alice muy angustiada.

Jacob abrió los brazos y Renesmee fue directo hacia él.

-¿Lo ven? Renesmee me quiere como yo a ella. Solo que ahora es diferente. Cuando crezca, su amor por mi aumentará.

Bella vino hacia mí con cara triste y nerviosa. La tomé de la mano y continuamos escuchando a Jacob.

-Les propongo algo. Dejemos que Renesmee decida a quien ama más: a ustedes o a mí. Si me elige a mí, dejaran que yo la vea y "amarnos" por siempre. Si los elige a ustedes, intentaré de desenamorarme de ella o lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Jacob, por favor, esto es muy absurdo.- Dijo mi esposa muy nerviosa.

-Lo siento Bella, creo que es lo más razonable.

-Pero…

-De acuerdo- La interrumpí.

-Edward!

-Tranquila Bella, yo se que todo irá bien. De verdad.

Bella no dijo nada más que preocuparse mucho. Esta vez fue Jacob quien habló.

-Muy bien Renesmee, ¿a quién quieres más? ¿a ellos, o a mi?

*Soy yo papi! Renesmee!


End file.
